


My King Named Sin

by The_Lonely_Light



Series: My King, [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Amnesia, Angry Jack, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Confused Jesse McCree, Dark, Deadlock Gang, Drama, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree needs a hug, King Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Master/Servant, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch vs Talon but Victorian era kinda with castles and palaces, Pining, Possessive Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Slow Burn, Will add more tags as I go, Wraith Feeding, Wraith Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, maybe more angst then I want to admit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Light/pseuds/The_Lonely_Light
Summary: Jesse wakes up in the middle of nowhere covered in blood that's not his own, without a name or understanding of what had happened to him.He gets his answers but not in the way he hoped for. Jesse finds out he isn't fully human and neither is the emotionless women standing over his frail shackled form.“Jesse McCree, By order of the King, you're under arrest.”





	1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ Hiya! This fic is an idea I been stewing on for a few months now and I finally sat down and started writing it. I hope you guys like it! Please feel free to leave a comment if you want, It really helps motivate me to write! 
> 
> A big thanks to my beta reader @King_Carbonele (twitter) and @Lundinstrom (McReap-me-now-76 on AO3) for all the help and support through the planning and writing processes! *:･ﾟ✧

# My King Named Sin

The sun was rising when Jesse stumbled out of the stone building. The light wind rustled his rust-colored brown hair, blowing some strands in front of his eyes. It was way too bright compared to where he was only moments before. 

With a snarled grimace, he raised a crimson covered hand up to shield his squinting tawny eyes from its harsh rays. A drop of blood fell from his thin wrist, his red glowing pupils followed its freefall until it splattered on the desert dirt below his bare feet. 

“...hm?”

As if shaken out of a trance, his now soft brown eyes shot open wide looking down at himself and around him, blood was splattered all over his body. It was congealing and thick in some areas, he could feel how sticky and thick it felt against his skin with intense sensitivity

Frantically, he started moving and checking each appendage for any open wounds. After a few minutes of searching himself, he couldn't find any, even though his tattered shirt and pants were stained with the red liquid. He abruptly fell to his hands and knees in shock, emptying what little content there was in his stomach, he couldn't get over the metallic smell all over him.

“This...this isn't my blood,” he determined and stared at his stained hands then looked around him, noticing the small fortress-like building behind him. He sat back on his heels trying to remember something, anything, but he didn’t even remember his name, let alone where he was. 

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

“Who’s blood is this?” he asked, rambling to himself with a shaky voice, after he rubbed the back of his fist against the corner of his mouth, smearing red onto his tanned skin.

He slowly staggered back to his feet,the sand had started to burn the bottom of his feet. He looked around and didn't see any other building or any person for miles. Just an expanse of hot sand as far as he could see.

The blood-stained man turned to look back at the semi-open door of the building behind him. He took a few deep breaths, brushing a few long brown strands of hair out of his eyes before stepping forward. 

He shouldered the wooden door the rest of the way open as he stepped into the empty stone room. His bare feet slapped against the floor, echoing off the solid walls. Making him feel even more on edge than he already was. He walked around trying to remember or figure out what the place was. The only evidence of anything the young man could find was bloody footprints on the stone floor leading out to where he was, outside.

“Those must have been from me.” He muttered under his breath.

The man narrowed his eyes, as he started to follow the footprints back to where they came from, leading him further back into the building. After a minute of walking, he was stopped by a door that looked like it had been busted open from the other side. 

The knob was hanging off the door and the side was splintered to all hell. His face pinched when the smell of metallic hit his nose again, stronger now than before. Cupping a hand over his mouth and nose not wanting to throw up again, even though he had nothing left to offer, he mentally told himself he had to keep going. That he had to figure out what had happened to him.

He pushed the busted door, that was already hanging loosely on its hinges, causing it to squeal as it swung slowly opened.

“What the hell!” He scanned the hallway in horror. All he could see were the pools of blood and bodies sprawled out on the ground and leaning against the walls. Absolute carnage. 

Shakily he forced himself forward, stepping over corpses as he made his way towards the end of the hall. Curiously he noticed how they all wore similar types of clothes, with the same symbol sewn into their clothes in different places. It was a skull with a lock underneath its jaw.

He also noticed that their revolvers were all out of their holsters either in their hands or laying near them. Some even had rifles on their backs.

“Guards? ” It was obvious to him that it hadn't been long since they were killed, the blood was still warm and none of the bodies were stiff.

When he reached the metal door at the end of the hall, He had counted up to twelve guards all with headshot wounds in the exact same place.

“I couldn't have done this? Only headshots, that’s not even possible.” He rambled to himself shaking his head even more confused now than before. He looked down at the body closest to the metal door, he didn't have his revolver unlike the others it wasn’t near his hand or body. Looking around he noticed it was laying in the corner of the hall as if tossed to the side by someone. He picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded.

“Empty.” he gingerly placed it back where he had found it not wanting to disturb the scene more than he already had. Turning away from the carnage he stepped towards the door, his face twisted in discomfort when his bare foot stepped into a small river of lukewarm blood.

“Ugh, gross.”

The metal solid door was totally different than the wooden doors leading into the building. It seemed the further he got into the building the more fortified it seemed, like a tiny prison. Pushing it open he walked into the windowless square room, only a bed, a bucket, and a single body decorated the, what could only be described as a cell.

The room was too familiar and made him feel uneasy. Walking further into the cell he looked at the single body square in the middle of the floor. His graying short cut hair and beard gave away his age along with his wrinkles. The man was dressed in what was supposed to be white but was now red-stained, medical attire. He also seemed familiar to the brunette like he should know him but his mind wouldn't let him. It was like having a word at the tip of his tongue as he looked down at this corpse.

“Head wound, again…” He knelt down and pulled out the long object that stuck out of the man's head between his eyes. It was a large knife, probably taken from the medical bag that laid at the dead man's side. After a minute of looking over the knife, he looked back over at the corpse and noticed a name sewn into the left breast pocket of the white coat.

“McCree?” He read aloud the almost recognizable name. He huffed and dropped the knife next to him before slamming a fist against the ground in frustration. He took a few deep breaths before letting the tension fall from his shoulders. He felt he should know who this man was but nothing was coming to him, it was like his mind was stuck as he looked over this body and read the nametag. It was like he was trying to recall something from a dream hours after waking up.

Once he gathered his thoughts and calmed himself down he moved to search through the leather bag at the doctor's side, looking for anything that could relate to who he was or what he was doing here. Pulling it open he saw the bag was full of glass vials with unknown liquids and syringes. There were no labels to read on any of them, just liquids in an array of colors.

His arm shot up instinctually to cover his eyes as he flinched away at the sight of them. His heartfelt like it was kicked into overdrive as he wildly kicked the bag as far away as he possibly could. He could hear a clinking sound as the glass from the vials and syringes hit each other on impact with the wall. He got to his feet and ran to the door, slamming up against it as he moved to pull it open, his hands fumbling uselessly in his panic. He had to leave that room, had to get away from that man, whoever he was. It felt like he was being suffocated. 

Pulling the door open, he rushed forward to get out of the claustrophobic space behind him and out into the larger room of this lone building 

“Ack-!” He was stopped by a solid form blocking his path, knocking his thin body to the ground when he made contact with it. He shook his head trying to shake away the blurriness now in his head and eyes. 

“Jesse McCree, keep your head down. If you move you will be shot.” the thick accented female voice called out from behind whoever he had run into. The sound of three pairs of shoes echoed on the stone floor as they drew closer to where the blood-covered young man sat on the floor, surrounding him. He didn't dare try to move from where he landed on the ground.

Jesse McCree, the name rang in his ears over and over again, It was his name, he knew it had to be. 

“Jesse, McCree,” he whispered the name testing it out against his own lips. His head started jumping from one thing to the next, trying to connect the dots. He immediately thought of the body laying only a few feet away from him, with the same last name as himself. Jesse was about to turn to look at the body before the women snapped shortly at him again causing him to jump.

“Keep your head down.” she practically hissed, “Again, if you move or look up you will be shot.” Heels clicked against stone as the women moved forward, now standing in front of the doorway, right in front of the panicked Jesse.

“What are you going to do with me? Arrest me? On what charges??” Jesse shouted back at her, keeping his eyes focused on the floor in front of them. He wanted, no, he needed to know more. All he had was his name now, it was a start but he needed more.

“...Handcuff him.” Jesses' shoulders were forcefully pushed forward by the darkly uniformed men behind him, causing him to lean over the bent legs in front of him. 

“Ah!” They pulled his arms behind his back painfully causing him to yelp in pain. They slapped thick iron shackles around his boney wrist, pushing the bolts through with a clank.

The man behind him let go of his now shackled hands. Jesse rested his hands against his lower back, the uniformed men’s hands and weight were still on Jesse's shoulders and base of his neck.

“Who are ya’ people?” He barked up at her as a large hand pushed his head down, stopping him from trying to look at the woman who spoke to him. She was less than a foot in front of him now. 

“What did I do? Tell me!” Spit flew from his mouth as he twisted under the men's grip holding him in place. His grimy knotted hair fell in front of his eyes, he knew he looked like a wild animal. The longer he went without answers the more animalistic Jesse felt especially since he was still trapped in the suffocating room.

“You know what you did, and what you are.” She stated frankly. Jesse could hear his heart pounding in his head.

“I don't…I don't remember anythin’ I swear.” His voice caught in his throat as he started to break down. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, burning, a few did escape and rolled down his cheeks landing on the ground before him.

The woman was silent for a moment assessing the situation in front of her before letting out a deep exaggerated breath. She could really care less about the whole thing, but she had to get him from point A and point B alive like she was ordered.

“Your name is Jesse McCree, I hope you have gathered that much.” Jesse couldn't see what the woman was doing but he could tell she gestured to the corpse next to him. 

“Abel McCree, your father. He was a physician, a human, and a nobleman.” Jesse looked over at the man dubbed his father, only able to see his hands out of the corner of his eye.

He felt unreasonable hatred towards the body. No love, no sadness, no grief, just red hot anger. He darted his eyes away from the body now known to be his father. Just the word father made his head and eyes hurt even worse.

A word stood out to Jesse once he fully understood what the woman was saying.

“Wait, human? What do you mean-” his upper body was pushed forward again by a large hand, warning him to mind himself. Jesse gritted his teeth in frustration, his head was starting to throb immensely, he felt like the pressure was starting to build up behind his eyes. 

She cleared her throat before continuing.

“Mother, name unknown, occupation unknown, status unknown. Everything unknown. All we know... is she wasn't human.” The woman finished and bent down to meet Jesse's eyes.

“Madame Lacroix, be careful.” Warned one of the men with a warm accent, who was holding Jesse in place. The three pairs of hands tightened on his shoulders, neck, and head pushing his chin almost against his chest as a result.

“So that makes you, mostly an unknown, Jesse McCree.” Her voice lilted up as if she found at least a little amusement in his confusion as she tucked away folded papers into her pocket. Her cold yellow eyes were haunting, lacking any emotion when they met Jesse's bloodshot, warm brown eyes. 

She was dressed to the nines, from what Jesse could see. Lacroix wore a red vest with a black, gold-embroidered, tailcoat along with high waisted pants and knee high heeled boots. With her emotionless eyes, flat accented voice and expensive clothes, she was terrifying.

She lifted herself upright gracefully and motioned for the men to carry on. One hand laced through his hair, yanking his head back. 

The young man was unaware of how bright his crimson pupiled eyes started to glow in the dank prison-like space but Amelie noticed, and so did her men. All of them on high alert at the sight.

She read over his papers and knew at the very least, that wasn't a good sign. _No wonder his father locked him away and did science experiments on him,_ she thought, humans always want scientific explanations or to recreate, it's pathetic. She was a bit annoyed that he killed his father and the hired guards before she could. 

“Cover them.” She stated before Jesse could finish whatever it is he could do with those glowing eyes. She had an idea of what they could do, from just seeing the bodies on their way in.

Jesse’s vision suddenly went dark as a long piece of cloth was wrapped over his eyes and behind his head a few times, like when someone had an injury and it needed to be wrapped up.

“Why are you doing this?” Jesse kicked, flailed, and shouted, trying to knock the built men away but his underfed thin frame was no match.

“Stop!” His voice echoed throughout the building. His head had stopped hurting but he was even more frantic now that he couldn't see, he was panicking, he needed to see, even if it hurts to see. 

“We have to take precautions.” she crossed her arms, watching him struggle fruitlessly against her men, two of them were built like tanks, and the other a well-trained soldier. Jesse wasn't going to get far in his current state.

When they finished blindfolding him, they lifted Jesse to his feet by his shackled wrists. Everything was crashing like waves into Jesse. Too much was happening at once, he felt dizzy like he might faint.

“Jesse McCree, By order of the King, you're under arrest,” 

____________________________

Jesse didn't remember much of what happened after he passed out. It seemed to be a recurring theme to him at this point. He wasn't sure how long he's been out for, or where he was. All he knew was that he was blindfolded, felt incredibly sore, and he was laying on his side, bobbing up and down as if he was in a vehicle on uneven terrain.

Opening his eyes Jesse's world was still shrouded in darkness, with very little light shining through the cloth wrapped around his eyes. 

Jesse wiggled around trying to move his arms up to take off the blindfold but discovered they were still tightly shackled behind his back. No wonder I'm so sore Jesse thought.

“You're awake.” Lacroix sat in the seat across from him reading over Jesses' papers, making small notes on it about what she saw the day before. 

Jesse could tell she was writing from the sound of a lead pencil on coarse paper.

“Yeah,” Jesse assured himself before continuing “Well since we are bein’ friendly and all can I ask why I’m blindfolded?”

“...”

“Fine don't answer,” the air staled for a bit between the two before Jesse continued “...Are we in a” Jesse was cut off by a sudden bump causing him to fall off his seat and onto the wooden floor.

“A carriage, oui.” She stared blankly at the shaggy brunette in front of her as he struggled to sit up. 

His pride was just a tad wounded, he didn't dare try to stand and sit back in the seat. He opted to just remain on the floor.

The two sat in silence for some time. The women could stay silent forever if she needed or wanted to, but Jesse could not. The sound of wooden wheels on dry dirt was starting to become unbearable with the silence, and darkness from his covered eyes.

“I killed those people,” he spoke shakily just above a whisper, leaning his head against the seat.

“How observant of you.” he heard her heels click as she crossed her legs.

“I killed my father too,”

“You did.”

“Why?”

“...”

“And how did I kill those guards? They were armed.”

“...”

She didn't answer him because if Jesse didn’t really remember what they did to him, he was better off not knowing, at least for now. And as for how he did it, she wasn’t internally sure. She just didn't want to deal with whatever it is the enigma of a man could do.

The King and Lacroix found out about the young man's location when they raided one of the hideouts of the highwayman group known as Deadlock just days before. Just a band of misfit degenerates, both human and nonhuman, She thought with disgust. 

They found many ledgers in branded safes showing transactions from Deadlock to various people and groups. She remembered the glowing hellfire look in her King's eyes when he read that Deadlock was supplying and funding a man named Abel McCree with money, illegal drugs, and protection to do twist hypothetical science.

Along with the ledgers they found update letters from Abel addressed to Deadlock, talking about experiments he performed on his own son. That's when she saw the look in the King's eyes change from red fury to curiosity. She was then ordered to retrieve the man who now sat across from her, covered in filth.

“So, Madam Lacroix, that’s your name right?” He wasn’t surprised she didn’t answer him yet again “What are ya’?” Jesse sounded like a child wondering how and why things were the way they were.

“Escusez?”

“You said humans, and then not human when talkin’ about my mom.” He crossed his legs trying to get more comfortable on the floor of the carriage. “Are you human, or are you something else like I am apparently.”

“I'm a huntress.” She glared at the suddenly talkative man, his hair was in complete disarray and his clothes were stained with dried blood. The only thing somewhat clean on him was the fabric covering his eyes. She knew the ladies would have a great time cleaning him up later. She could barely tell what he looked like under the messy hair, dried blood and probably years of grime on his skin.

“I'm guessin’ you don't hunt animals.” 

“No.” 

“So...what do ya’ hunt.” He was subtly rubbing the back of his head against the seat, trying to undo the knot of the cloth. The small talk was the only thing he could do to try to cover up his intentions, and also find out more about this world he didn't know he was in until he opened his eyes in the hot sun, covered in blood.

“Whatever I'm told to hunt, I hunt.” 

“Like monsters or humans? Or other things?”

“Whatever I'm told to hunt, I hunt,” she repeated dryly.

“...You're no fun.” he huffed. Jesse was getting more anxious the longer he stayed in the carriage. The knot was starting to loosen, to his relief.

“I'm not supposed to be fun.” She had been watching him trying to undo the knot in his blindfold for the past few minutes. She wanted to see how far he would get or if he would give up.

Satisfied with Jesse determination and noticing the blindfold start to slip down his nose. The huntress kicked out a long leg, pinning Jesse's shoulders and back against the wood, digging her heel into his chest.

“Ah! Hey!” He could feel there was going to be a deep purple bruise there very soon. 

“Stop trying to be sly, it doesn't work on me.” Her accent was heavy as she stated the fact.

She let her leg drop then yanked him over by his shirt and tied the blindfold even tighter than before behind his head, catching some of his hairs in the new knot, without a care for how it pulled on his scalp. Helping him to his feet she placed him back on the other bench seat of the carriage opposite her. 

“Madame Lacroix, We will be arriving shortly.” A man's sophisticated voice called from outside the vehicle.

“...Who is he?”

“One of my subordinates.”

“Not him, I mean your king. I'm tryin’ to get a feel for who is determining my punishment.” The sound of his shackles rang when they hit another bump in the road. He had been thinking back to the last thing he remembered before waking up in the carriage. 

“Our King.” She corrected and rubbed her forehead. “Even without your memory, I would hope you still remember etiquette. ”

“All I know is that I’m supposedly the son of a psycho nobleman, who probably had me locked away for years for unknown reasons. I'm sure he didn't teach me anythin’ like that, madame.” He spoke like he was reading off someone else's life story and not his own. “but really, who is he? What is he even king of?”

“You will find out.”

“You’re never gonna give me a straight answer, are ya’?” The carriage pulled to a stop, Causing Jesse to brace his feet against the floor, not wanting to fall out of the seat again.

The door swung open and Jesse has herded out the carriage and guided down a long cobblestone street so he didn't fall from walking blindly.

“Do I get my last rites or somethin’?”

“You aren't being executed.” one of his guards spoke, laughing next to him. Jesse cocked his head to the side quizzically, showing his confusion. He probably looked ridiculous with the blindfold on.

Jesse finally determined there were only three guards escorting him excluding the Huntress when they all laughed at his expression as they walked together. 

“Mauga, Siebren, Baptiste.” The huntress warned, and the men's voices died down as a result. 

They finished their walk in silence, Jesse was sure he was going to be executed when they put the shackles on him but they laughed at the very notion of it. It left him perplexed. 

“Stop.” Jesse didn't know which of the three men placed a hand on his shoulder holding him in place, but he swore that large hand could probably crush his skull like a grape. He heard the huntress’s heels clack against the street moving in front of him.

“Open the doors,” Lacroix commanded.

Jesse was finally starting to get used to the blindfold, he could make out very blurry silhouettes and other various things with the help of the sun's light.

He could vaguely make out two large heavily decorated doors swing open after the sullen women's command, This is a strange prison Jesse thought.

With a slight push from the large hand on Jesse's back, the group moved forward into the hall. He moved his head around trying to survey the place through his blindfold. He couldn't see as much as he did outside. He could see hazy shapes, probably people, moving every now and then. Nothing he could focus on or look at for too long without straining his vision.

The vestibule was bustling with servants, cleaning and catering to nobles and dignitaries who were all bantering back and forth, some leaning against pillars others on benches. Like a sudden change of wind, the room quieted down. You could hear a pin drop when the group made their way down the halls.

Jesse could hear murmurs and a few gasps from the people around them. His bare feet drug across fine carpet and the hall smelled like expensive incense. Nothing added up to him anymore. 

“Hey! Spider, he’s waiting for you in his drawing-room.” a singsong voice cut through the quiet room startling Jesse since he didn't hear the girl walk towards them.

“...Thank you, Sombra.” Lacroix didn't sound at all amused or surprised. She extended back a slender arm and pulled Jesse behind her to follow. “You are dismissed,” she told the three guards now behind them.

Jesse was led down various halls and up a few flights of stairs by the huntress, it was like a maze. After some time of walking, Jesse stopped in his tracks not letting her lead him any further.

“This isn't a prison.” 

“It could be.”

“What does that even mean.” he snapped brittly. 

She didn't respond, leaving Jesse with more unanswered questions.

“...fine.” He finished hoarsely before letting himself be moved forward by the still terrifyingly emotionless women.

When the pair finally came to a halt, she knocked twice on a set of doors. There was a moment of nothing before the sound of footsteps appeared out of nowhere next to Jesse, Sombra’s light-hearted chuckle attached to them as the door was pulled open.

“Thank you, Sombra?” Jesse dared to guess before being ushered through the doorway.

“You’re welcome, whatever your name is.” Jesse could hear the smile, without seeing it, in her accented voice before the door closed with a thud behind him. 

____________________________

The huntress had been to his majesty's drawing-room many times. She even helped decorate it, much to Sombra’s dismay. The little sprite wanted purple walls, tasteless she thought. 

The room was warm and welcoming like all drawing rooms should be, it’s where royalty meets private guest, after all, first impressions mean everything she always told him. The walls were apple red complemented with green upholstered couches and brown armchairs. Finished with a grand fireplace, coffee table, chandler and the grimmest of paintings on each wall, all historically restored, of course.

It was a shame the aura of the exquisite room was ruined by the man she lead into it. He was the opposite of what the room was designed for, he was lanky, smelled awful, and was covered in layers of blood and dirt. Not to mention his long disheveled hair, and slight scruff along his jawline. Jesse looked like a rabid dog she brought in from the rain. Nothing at all like the wealth and elegance that was supposed to reside among these walls.

Jesse’s feet were once again on a soft carpet Whatever kind of prison this place was, Jesse was starting to like the idea of staying. Even blindfolded Jesse could feel the warmth and welcoming presence of the room, he almost felt like he was defiling the space by just breathing.

Amelie pulled Jesse to a stop in front of the fireplace, turning the blindfolded man's shoulders to face the large couch across from it. 

“Stay here, don't try anything” she ordered before walking away from Jesse, leaving him to stand alone. She moved to stand by the tall windows on the far side of the room, She had visibility of all the exits and entrances, along with Jesse who was shifting from foot to foot.

“So, am I just supposed to stand here and look pretty.” Jesse joked before hearing a deep chuckle in response. It startled Jesse more than he would have liked to admit. He only knew Madame Lacroix and himself were in the room, he didn't hear anyone and his eyes weren’t much help at the moment.

“If that’s what you were meant to be doing, you would have failed immediately.” There was a creak from the couch as the deep-voiced man stood up from where he sat and walked towards where Jesse stood by the fireplace, stopping just a few feet in front of the nervous man.

He figured the man probably had been sitting there the whole time, he just didn't make his presence known to him. He swears he definitely would have noticed the heavy footsteps entered the room.

Amelie cleared her throat to get Jesse's attention, who seemed dazed, before announcing introductions.

“I apologize for not seeing you enter, Sir,” she stated dryly. “Presenting, Jesse McCree, as you ordered. Jesse McCree, You stand before His Highness, King Gabriel Reyes.”

There was a long deafening silence between the three before Jesse understood what the women's words meant. He felt his air catch in his throat, choking the disbelief out of him and into a single shakey word.

“...King?”


	2. Clumsy Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ A big thanks to my beta reader @King_Carbonele (twitter) and @Lundinstrom (McReap-me-now-76 on AO3) for all the help and support! *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> This chapter took a while due to school kicking my butt, but I hope you guys like it!

“...King?”

What followed after the introduction was a whirlwind to Jesse. He honestly thought he was going to be personally executed by the King of this place after he failed at introducing himself properly. 

There was a scoff “Yes, that is my title.” with a note of humor he added. “I'm sure it's a pleasure.” The silvery voice echoed in the large room they were in, the sound sweet to Jesse’s ears. He couldn't respond, he just felt held down by the voice.

The introduction was cut short when Jesse heard the King turn on his heels, as he suddenly walked away to sit on what Jesse presumed was a couch. 

“I apologize on his behalf Sir, he can’t remember anything before we collected him.” The huntress told Gabriel.

“Of course, more shit news.” He sighed “Sombra, get the staff to clean him up. I can't question this walking bloody mess.” The once pleasant tones of his voice dripped with annoyance now, dropping the pleasantries. The King's voice was now soured as it reached Jesse.

Jesse's gritted his teeth, at the King's notion that he needed to be cleaned like he was incapable of doing it himself, like if he were a child. When Jesse opened his mouth to complain a familiar sing-song voice made him stop. Her voice again came out of nowhere.

“Ey’ why not make the spider do it?” she whined.

“Because I told you to do it, now go.”

“But-“

“Sombra.” His voice was just shy of a growl.

“Ugh fine, fine. Come on.” she groaned as she pulled Jesse behind her by the shackles, causing him to stumble backward out the doors of the drawing-room as profanities fell from his lips.

It wasn't a long walk but Jesse would never get used to the feeling of being guided around everywhere aimlessly and unaware of where he is or was before. It was incredibly disorienting, but he figured that was the goal. To them he was a threat, he wouldn’t be under arrest otherwise.

“St-stop that!” Jesse yelped, twisting away from the foreign hands as they lifted his blood-stained shirt over his head, getting it stuck on his shackled wrist. Understandably, it caused the girls around him to groan angrily as they fussed with the fabric. He wondered why they didn’t just undo the cuffs to make cleaning easier.

“Ugh, you’re making this so difficult.” Sombra sighed from where she sat on the counter, watching as the chamber girls stared at her with pleading eyes wanting to get the whole ordeal over with.

“Just let me wash,” Jesse grumbled.

“How can you wash if you can’t see the dirt.” She mocked and pulled out an Iron key, tossing it to the girls. They unlocked the chains causing them to clank against the stone floor. Underneath the blindfold, he rolled his eyes, only because he knew he could get away with such a gesture if Sombra couldn’t see it. In his head, he was telling her she should have given them the keys in the first place.

“Maybe if ya’ let me take this blindfold off I’ll be less of a pain in the ass and I could clean myself.”

“I seriously doubt the first part of that,” She leaned her head against the wall as she messed with her nails. “And if you try to take it off, don’t expect your fingers to remain intact.” Jesse bristled even though he was expecting resistance to the suggestion, something in him stirred at the threat.

Sombra was tapping a sharp nail against stone, scanning the mess of a man in front of her. Sombra knew Gabe was keeping this man and the mission the spider came back from classified. She held the title of usher and was a personal spy to the king, yet, he didn’t trust her. She didn’t blame him but it didn’t stop her from digging for information. “So, your name?” she baited.

Jesse hissed as hands pulled his hair out from under the back of the blindfold so they could run a brush through the long brown hair. He winced when the tangles and knots pulled at his scalp without much attempt to be careful about the job. 

“Its, uh, Jesse.”

“Is that it?”

“No, its Jesse McCree. I think.” 

“Hm, interesting.” Jesse heard her speak under her breath. Not speaking to him but herself.

A metallic squeak echoed through the room, causing the high strung Jesse to flinch. “What was that?”

“Sorry I was just turning on the bathtub, sir.” A light timid voice chimed to his left, from one of the chamber girls.

“You’re kidding, you have bathed before, right?” Sombra was laughing as Jesse sighed already getting fed up by her teasing.

Jesse knew to wash with water and a rag and soap, but anything related to plumbing was new to him. He didn’t quite understand what was going on as he heard water rushing through metal pipes. He didn’t know where it was going or what the purpose of the running water was for. He was lost in his confusion when a slender finger slipped in the hem of his pants.

“H-Hey! ladies, ya’ll are very nice and all, but I can take off my own-“ Jesse's eyes shot open wide behind the blindfold, his voice died in his throat when his pants fell to his ankles in one swift motion of the hand.

Jesse didn’t know what they were intending to do with him in this bathtub thing he wasn't familiar with. When the girls pushed him to the edge of the tub, he felt the cold porcelain against his thigh and winced away from it. He figured that’s where the water went and he didn’t want anything to do with it. They’d drown him his gut seemed to be warning him. It took an hour of wrangling and shouting for the girls to finally corral the now nude Jesse into the large tub.

“See, that wasn't so bad.” Sombra cooed over the exasperated sighs from the girls, who obviously disagreed with her. The girls were rubbing at Jesse's grime and blood-covered arms and legs. The water must have turned an awful color Jesse thought because they would drain half the tub after a few minutes of their aggressive scrubbing and then refill it with warm clean water again. 

“Ya’ know the washin’ part, wasn't the only part I was havin’ trouble with.”

“Are you this paranoid even without the blindfold?” Sombra sighed, exasperated.

“Possibly, I wouldn't know. Are you this cocky all the time, or just with me darlin’?”

“Oh, definitely all the time. You’re not special enough for any different treatment..” She said without hesitation, Jesse again heard the girls sigh. From their reactions, he knew Sombra wasn't lying. She probably borders on insufferable for these girls. He only knew her for at most maybe a few hours, and he can tell she's quite a character. Good or bad, he didn't know. But annoying? Yes, Jesse decided.

“So,”

“Yeeeees?”

“Why am I bein’ cleaned if I'm just gonna be thrown in prison or executed.”

“Because no one, especially a King, would want to be anywhere near someone who smells like shit. Even when doing them the high honor of sentencing them.” The accented sarcasm was thick with the last few words.

“Sure,” Jesse drawled “I guess that makes some kind of sense.” There was a pause as one of the girls grabbed at his left arm and turned it over to scrub away blood dried over his forearm.

Jesse decided it was his turn to ask questions.

“Do you know why I am here? Or what am I?” Jesse asked, curious to see what Sombra might know. He was surprised when the girl, who always had something to say, did not respond. It was the girl to his left who was holding his arm that broke the silence.

“Mistress Sombra,”

“Yes? What's wrong?”

“His arm ma’am,” Jesse heard her shoes hit the stone floor as she hopped down from where she sat. 

“What?” Jesse pulled his arm to his chest instinctually. It wasn’t even a second later that a sharply nailed hand pulled his arm over the side of the tub. 

“Damn it, you have to be joking.” Sombra huffed as she let Jesse's arm free after looking it over. 

“Y’all are freakin’ me out.” Panic edged into his voice with the question. “What’s wrong with my arm?” he was running his hand over his smooth forearm, looking for an injury or anything to warrant their worries.

“To put it simply,” she took a moment to put the words together “You have a tattoo.”

________________________________________________

As the drawing-room door closed behind Sombra and McCree, Gabriel rubbed his face, trying to keep his form together. Once he was stable he craned his head to face the silent woman leaning against the wall to the side of him behind the couch.

“What is he, Amélie?” His voice carried a slight rasp to it now. 

“It's anyone’s guess, my team searched the whole place. They opened every drawer and flipped every table. There was nothing mentioning what he is exactly.” She spoke while fussing with her ponytail.

“He’s some kind of half breed.” The moment Gabe had entered the drawing-room, he knew Jesse was half-human.

Gabriel would have noticed it immediately, even if he didn’t already know one half of the young man’s lineage. The light in Jesse’s chest gave it away, causing Gabe's stomach growl. He had to send him away earlier to collect himself. He doesn’t see that light often, especially with the people he surrounded himself with nowadays. He hadn't expected Jesse’s light to be, so intoxicating. Gabe shook the idea to consume from his mind, it would be a waste of Abel’s work Gabe thought. 

The huntress nodded her agreement to the king's observation before she stepped over and handed Gabe her report. It was about the mission and Jesse in particular. Gabriel did a quick attentive scan of the pages turning them over in his hands as he spoke.

“Red pupils, hm. I assume that's why you covered his eyes.” He said and looked to her for the answer.

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded curtly.

“Hm, I've been rereading Abel's letters to Deadlock and I counted up to twenty different experiments performed, almost exclusively on his eyes. That's only going back seven years.” He scanned the pages as he spoke.

“Twenty procedures?”

“Yes, it’s honestly excessive. And that's not including the so-called daily medical checkups.” The checkups hardly seemed any different than the procedures. They were just as invasive from what he was reading.

“I almost feel for him.”

“Almost? You're as heartless as ever.” He scoffed, a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as he ran a hand through his dark curls. “We’ll have to test those eyes out.”

The room grew quiet when Gabe started thinking about the implications of what the young man could do if kept on the right side of the playing field, Gabriel’s side of course. He read over how McCree had killed twelve Deadlock members by himself, not a single shot to the head a millimeter off from dead center. It was remarkable.

“Sir?” Amelie spoke, cutting through the silence. Causing Gabe to abandon his devilish ideas and strategies.

“What?” He raised a narrow brow. 

“Are you sure about making him stay? If news gets out about him, you know Sir Morriso-” Gabriel waved a hand stopping her. Little tendrils of black smoke trailed behind its sudden movement.

“I’ll propose a deal, and if Jesse refuses me, neither he nor I will have the half breed.” He raised both his arms and shrugged “It works out perfectly.” He looked back down at the papers reading them over again for details he may have missed. 

Gabriel and Amelie were leaning over a desk debating sections of the document he had drafted up when the doors to Gabe’s study shot open with a bang. The two shot up ready to defend themselves but relaxed when Sombra march into the room. He didn't even notice till she stood a foot in front of him that she had dragged Jesse behind her. Jesse kept his head downcast, still blindfolded but now in clean clothes and the shackles had been removed. He didn't get a good look at him before Sombra grabbed his attention.

“He's branded, Gabe.” She was standing there with a hand on her hip. Looking for answers, like she always was. 

“What are you talking about?” He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. 

“His arm Gabe.” 

“Which one?” Gabe stepped over to Jesse. 

“It’s the left one.” Jesse answered, “Ya’ do know I’m a person right? Ya’ could ask me.”

“Oh, so you can form a sentence now.” He pulled Jesse's left arm to him so he could see it, he chuckled when he saw the arm flinch under his cold touch. A new clean white dress shirt sleeve was covering the thin forearm.

“Hey, I was just caught off guard earlier.” Jesse objected. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled up the sleeve to Jesse's elbow. She was right, it was an ink brand, not just a tattoo. The stark black ink was harsh against the now clean tan skin. No one could mistake the Deadlock's lock and skull motif. 

“Sombra, Amélie, leave,” Gabe ordered his voice even. He wanted to talk to Jesse alone, without the prying ears of any advisors. Especially without Sombra around.

“Oui sir.” 

“Ugh, you never let me watch the good bits.”

“Sombra,” Gabriel snapped, irritated with her pushing yet again to disobey his orders, and glared at her daring her to talk that way to him again.

When Sombra opened her mouth to bark back, Amélie's poised hand wrapped around it mutting her words as she pulled her out of the room. “Call us,” Her sharp yellow eyes darted to Jesse “If anything goes wrong, your highness.” Gabe nodded to her, he knew he could handle anything that Jesse could throw his way. She closed the door behind her as the pair left leaving Jesse and him in the study alone now. 

“Is this the part where ya’ take me out to the back and shoot me?” Jesse questioned. Gabe knew he must be scared out of his wits and he was just trying to mask it with a joke. Gabe turned his attention back to the inked arm.

“Give me a break, we’ll get to the whole dead or alive thing later.”

“Later? I think we should be talkin’ about it now.” Jesse suggested it would ease his mind about what his future might hold. He didn’t want to spend his time expecting to be killed at any moment.

“No, we will not.” He said pointedly and continued before Jesse could speak again. “Did you ask for this?” His grip on the boney wrist tightened as he stared at the symbol. Just seeing their symbol made him want to break something, maybe even some bones. Spending years trying to uproot a lawless bunch of good-for-nothings to no avail can bring that reaction out in a person. Especially a person like the King.

“I don't know what ‘it’ is,”

“The Deadlock brand.” Gabe accused.

“Again I don't know what you’re talkin’ about. I don't remember anything, maybe if ya’ let me--” Suddenly to Jesse's surprise he was pulled forward by his wrist. Jesse froze when he felt the hand reach behind his head and pulled the knot loose, letting the dark cloth fall from Jesse’s eyes. 

The King couldn't pull his eyes away from the face in front of him, seeing it clearly for the first time since the two had met. He was all too aware that he had pulled Jesse closer than he intended, yet he did not take a step back or let go of the thin wrist until a few silent seconds had passed between the two as they examined each other. 

The sudden light stung Jesse’s eyes, but the sharp brown eyes that stared into his own grounded him. Jesse had seen nothing but murder and darkness since he woke up covered in blood, he was glad to finally see something...warm.

Jesse didn't expect the King to look, well, so attractive. He expected to see a ponderous old withered man. What he saw, standing so close to him, completely contradicted all of his expectations. The dark, red and black-clad figure in front of him had a dominating and commanding presence, more like a commander than a king Jesse thought. Gabriel certainly was dressed like royalty though, the high collared duster coat was exceptionally extravagant with its red and gold accents.

Gabe had met Abel McCree many times, decades ago. He was a somewhat good looking man in his prime who always wore a stern expression no matter the occasion. However, the man standing in front of him now, baring Abel’s last name, bore almost no resemblance to the man at all. 

Jesse's warm caramel eyes stared back at Gabe, perplexed and searching. The King was glad he ‘collected’ himself earlier. If he hadn't, those eyes might not be looking at him the way they are now. 

Sombra must have pulled him straight out of the bath in a hurry. Gabe noted how the long dark brown hair was still wet from the bath. Water droplets clung and dripped down the tanned, freckled face. 

The only similarities between Abel and his son Gabe could place was their nose and the heavy accent he picked up on immediately. He was brought back into the moment when he saw Jesse’s mouth move to speak. 

“Well, um, hey there.” The younger said lamely.


	3. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ A big thanks to my beta reader @King_Carbonele (twitter) and @Lundinstrom (McReap-me-now-76 on AO3) for all the help and support! *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday season!

“Well, hey there.” The younger said lamely.

Gabe shook his head at the remark, his words were smooth and deep but sounded practiced, like he’s used to talking his way out of things. However, Gabe was stubborn and not easily persuaded. He pointed to the inked arm. “Do you know what that is?”

Jesse looked down at himself, for the first time since the blindfold came off. He didn't see a speck of dirt or blood over his tanned, olive skin. The soft loose shirt and comfortable high waisted pants were a warm welcome, unlike the coarse materials he wore before.

The dark tattoo didn't register with him at first, until the King snapped to get his attention.

“Do you know what that is?” He asked with more of a bite the second time around, irritated. He was no longer making eye contact with Jesse but stared at the arm waiting for an answer from him. 

“I mean... it looks familiar.” He shrugged, he hadn’t noticed it with all the blood the day before.

“Familiar, that's all you have to say?” He stepped away and start pacing.“Do you even know if you asked for it or not?” 

“I don’t, but I don't feel like I would.” Jesse ran his fingers over the skull and lock symbol. It made his stomach churn. He didn't understand its meaning or why it was there. It was just another thing to add to the unknown column that seemed to be growing as he found out more details about himself. As the list grew the more lost he felt.

Jesse watched the duster coat flow behind the King as he moved behind his desk and sat, leaning on the armrest of the chair.

Gabriel gestured to the chair in front of his desk. “Sit.”

“I'm not a dog.” Jesse narrowed his eyes.

“So you know what a dog is, but not your own tattoo.” He asked raising an eyebrow, irritated that the other seemed to be playing dumb with him.

“Look, I can't control what I remember. The basic shit is easy.” Jesse barked, feeling cornered. “Let's just get this over with.” He crossed his arms looking towards the door. 

Abruptly the King stood, his legs pushing back the seat from under him with a loud screech. “Don't forget who you're talking to.” He threatened and noticed Jesse took a step back.

Jesse swore he heard the King's voice change, Besides his agitated tone, there was something about his eyes that was off too, but his face was turned from Jesse's view. Though when the King stood Jesse noticed a glint of something shiny in his coat. ‘A gun’ Jesse realized. He kept his eyes up trying not to let Gabriel notice he saw his ticket out.

The King took a deep breath and sat on the front corner of his desk, gesturing to the chair beside him. “Sit.” He repeated.

Jesse glared, but slowly moved to the chair that Gabriel had pushed out for him with his foot. 

His eyes scanned the surface of the desk in front of him. A stack of papers was set to the side, the handwriting was impeccable and clear. Gabriel’s deep brassy voice pulled Jesse’s eyes away from the document, demanding his full attention as he watched the King's lips list off his 'sins'.

“Murdered thirteen men, committed patricide and resisted arrest.” He read off from Amilie’s report. “That's quite a lot, McCree.”

“...” The name stung as he heard it. The name was his, sure, but it was also his father's. The way the King used it felt like a chain keeping him at a distance. Jesse shrugged off the feeling, telling himself he was being ridiculous for overthinking. Just a simple name, a formality. And why should he care what a snobby King thinks of him? He wasn’t gonna be there for much longer, he thought.

“...You’re not going to deny it?”

“Why would I? I obviously did it.” Jesse spoke flatly, messing with a long strand of hair on his shoulder. “The first thing I remember is the feelin’ of blood dripping off me. Its kinda hard to deny murder with that much blood on, and around me. And none of it was mine at that.”

Gabe watched the hands twirling the brown hair busily. Jesse wasn't wrong, there was no way he could deny what he had done. The evidence was stacked against him even if he said he didn't remember pulling the trigger. 

“The punishment for murder is life imprisonment, possibly death. You are aware of that, correct?”

“I assumed it might yeah.”

“Hm.” The King stood and moved back behind his desk and pushed the small stack of papers towards Jesse. 

“What are those?”

“This is a deal.” He saw Jesse cock his head to the side confused and continued. “I won't lock you away in the darkest hole we have, if... you work for me.”

Jesse looked at the papers as the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk, realizing this was the King’s end game the whole time. All this, so the King could get a new toy. His escape would be easier knowing Gabriel wouldn’t want to damage him. “...You just wanna use me.”

“...I do.” He crossed his arms. “It’s still a good deal McCree.” He spoke more seriously noticing Jesse’s demeanor change. “I'm offering it once.”

Jesse rubbed his chin feigning intrigue, wanting to push some buttons. “Why me?”

Gabe growled, he wanted a simple yes, and he expected that. Yet Jesse smirked and smugly prolonged giving the answer Gabriel wanted. ‘Maybe he’s smarter than I expected,’ he thought. 

“I'm sure Amelie told you some of this already.” He moved dark curls from his eyes. “You’re a half breed.” He watched the young man but Jesse kept his eyes downcast, not looking up at him. He was planning something Gabriel could read that in his demeanor. He could see the cogs of his mind turning to hatch some kind of plan. He continued, “From what you displayed on those guards I would rather have you on my side, than dead or locked away. It’s that simple.” He wasn't going to mention that this would also attract the attention of other, less well-meaning, people who wanted a weapon like Jesse in their possession.

Like Gabe thought, McCree had something planned as he watched the half breed eye his coat and stand up, slowly leaning over his desk. Gabriel didn't move but decided to watch the little show before putting a lid on all of it.

Jesse’s hair fell forward off his shoulders while wearing what felt like a charming, practiced smile. “Why lock me away,” he slid a hand towards the King, dragging it against the dark wood surface pushing the papers to the side “-when I’m so much more fun here?” 

Jesse didn't understand it, but something inside him told him this was the way to go. It practically egged him on as Jesse licked his lips, pulling open the buttons of his own white blouse. He never thought of doing anything like this, not that he remembered, with a man or anyone…' what am I thinking'. He told himself this was a distraction he wasn't going to actually DO anything.

Jesse froze but he was already too close, practically sharing the same air as Gabe, if he needed to actually breathe. His soul was different now. Before it was intoxicating, now it was even more potent. Gabe was too close to that gold glow… he wanted to turn it black and red. Gabe stood staring daggers at the man in front of him, the show was over.“Stop.” He got back on topic “Do we have a deal?”

“Oh come on.” Jesse reached a hand into the King's coat. “How about you,” He grinned and pushed the barrel of the King's gun against Gabriel’s stomach. “just let me go?” He look up at those dark murky eyes that remained emotionless even with a gun pointed at him. He desperately wanted to get a reaction out of the King.

Gabe finally saw the red pupils the Huntress told him about. They bore into him with, killing intent, maybe? He couldn’t tell, but Jesse was like an animal planning its escape. He couldn't help but smirk when he put his other gun up close to Jesse's side. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

In less than a second, Jesse was flipped onto his back and slammed down against the desk with a thud. He couldn't catch his breath as the air was knocked out of his lungs from the impact. The gun he held was knocked across the room and the gun the King held was pointed down at him. “D-damn, you're good.” Jesse squirmed under the hand on his throat, it wasn't choking him but it held him down firmly.

Gabe scoffed watching the red glow fade from the caramel eyes. “Last time I’m offering, deal?” 

Jesse stopped his struggle, speaking raspy from the loss of air. “Tell me what you know. Then I’ll agree.”

With a groan, he released his hold on Jesse’s throat as he moved to pick up the gun Jesse had tried to use against him, then opened a drawer. He pulled out a large journal placing it in front of Jesse who was rubbing his throat, now sitting on his desk. The journal was leather-bound and had an odd ‘T’ like symbol on it. Jesse grabbed it and opened it carefully.

“When the people your father went to refused to fund his little projects he went to them.” Gabe reached over and tapped Jesse’s tattoo. “The Deadlock Gang. Their members and anything they claimed has that ink brand, like you.”

“Wait, claimed?” Jesse looked up from the journal, worry pinching his eyebrows closer.

Gabe nodded, leaning back in his chair. “In the state we found you, I wouldn't expect you to be a member. That journal is exclusively about the Deadlock gang. You’re welcome to read it over if you have any questions about them.”

“Thanks but ya’ know more than this… I know you do.” Well, he didn't know if that was true, but he hoped it was.

“Fine, you’re not going to like it though.”

“Please.” Jesse's eyes pleaded with Gabe. He couldn't look away from them anymore and he sighed, giving up.

“Alright, we think when you were born you became his main project. Probably because of what you are, he wanted to replicate you synthetically, and make you better.” Gabe looked hard at the journal in Jesse’s hands. “It’s possible the deal with Deadlock was to give you to them after he finished his experiments. I won't say exactly what he did to you, but it was nothing good.”

“I think I already know some.” Jesse thought back to the fear that overcame him when he saw the bag of syringes next to his father's pooling blood.

“Do we have a deal?”

Jesse closed the leather book and tucked it under his arms. The room was quite as Jesse looked down at his feet, thinking.

“Do you really think someone will come by and give you a better offer?” His patience was wearing thin now. “You are a half breed, do you honestly think you are a good person? With me, everything you have done will be excused, it's a clean slate kid.”

Jesse cringed, he knew he wasn't good. He couldn't be, not with everything that happened, even if he wasn’t sure what exactly happened. But the idea of signing himself away to whatever these people were, left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had no choice.

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

____

It took a few tries on a blank piece of paper for Jesse to figure out his signature until it finally looked alright. He must of had some basic schooling he thought. His writing was horrific compared to Gabriel’s, but he could write so he was happy knowing he could do that much, along with being able to read.

Gabe watched him sign the papers listing out the conditions of his employment and stay. He was glad Jesse could read, he spent a good few minutes reading over the agreement. A few minutes that he didn’t want to take having to read it out loud. Jesse only signed it when he finished reading and practiced his signature. 

The rules were very open to the King's interpretation, but there were firm rules that had consequences. He could not leave the palace without being accompanied until he could be trusted and he needed to provide loyalty to the King and only him. Those were the unbreakable rules, everything else was rather nice. 

Jesse would get paid weekly, and had his own room, and was allowed free hours to do as he pleased inside the palace walls. Gabe filed the papers away and moved towards the double doors. He stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him.

“You can follow me.”

“What do I call you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I don't know much about this nobility shit.” Jesse eyes widened at what he said “Wait can I still curse, is that allowed? Im goin’ to either way but,”

Gabe scoffed looking at the worried face, “Yes you can curse, and you can call me Sir or Sire. I'm not too picky. Just don't act like Sombra and we should be fine.” He waved him over. “Now come on, I'm not here to babysit you.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked over to the door as the King pulled it open, telling him to follow. 

The younger man tucked his long hair behind his ears, it was dry now and felt smooth and looked shiny from what he could see laying across his shoulder. It hardly ever looked this nice from his very limited memory. He couldn't stop messing with it as the two walked down the extravagant hall. 

After some time Gabe looked back and noticed, Jesse wasn't looking around or listening to what Gabe was telling him but messed with his own hair, distracting himself. He stopped and turned around as Jesse kept walking and bumped into him.

“Sorry I-”

“Turn around.”

“What for?”

Gabriel glared down at Jesse, not liking the insubordination already. 

Jesse sighed “Fine.” and turned around at the command still confused, maybe he was taking him the wrong direction. Jesse imagines all these halls could definitely feel like a maze. A little bit of worry flitted in his stomach as he waited to see what the King was going to do.

It was a pleasant surprise when the King's hands ran through his long brown hair, separating the strands into sections as he braided them over each other tying it of with a red ribbon he pulled from his coat pocket. 

He stepped away and let it lay over Jesse’s shoulder. “There, now maybe you can focus on where you’re walking.” 

Jesse wanted to bite back at the King's smugness but held his tongue. He couldn't help but smile as he looked over the low, loose braid. 

The King showed Jesse the kitchen it was huge and smelled of many warm spices and sweets but only a quarter of the kitchen was being used and there weren't many cooks. Apparently, they were preparing for dinner and making dessert.

He then showed him through the halls, a large ballroom with a grand piano, and many other rooms Jesse couldn't remember, they all seemed to blur together as he was led on the tour. He was sure that with time he would be more familiar with the various rooms... He hadn't seen half of the palace yet and he was already confused. It didn’t help that Jesse could hardly pull his eyes away from those broad shoulders in front of him.

The last place the King had shown him was Jesse’s room. “Here you are, this will be your quarters.”

Jesse walked in slowly eyes roaming from wall to wall. It was nothing extravagant like the King's study or drawing room he showed him, but it was comfortable. There was a wooden desk, a twin size bed with gray bedding, and a restroom attached.

“This is mine?” He asked, surprised he was given something nice. He expected a room that was more like a cell.

“Yes, do with it as you will. Just don't destroy anything or you'll pay for it.” Gabe leaned against the door frame watching Jesse move about the room testing out the bed, and hesitantly the plumbing. 

At some point, Gabe realized he stopped watching the wanderlust expression on Jesse’s face, but the light in his chest. He kept Jesse behind him for most of their little tour, but now he was in front of him. His stomach audibly growled and he sighed, I would have to get used to this, he told himself.

“Are ya’ hungry?” Jesse asked stepping out of the room, pushing past the King and into the hall after hearing his stomach rumble.

“Unfortunately.” Gabriel grimaced walking down the hall, with Jesse rushing to keep up with Gabe’s long strides.  
____

The dining room was large but completely empty, except for the three that sat silently in their chairs at the long table. Jesse was surprised that it was just himself, the King, and the Huntress, who he come to learn was named Amélie, who showed for dinner. Not a Queen, or children, or any noble people he swore he heard when he entered the palace earlier that day.

He dug into his meal, unsure when he last ate. His stomach hurt with the pains of hunger now that he began eating again. Dinner was steak, potatoes and greens, nothing special.

Gabe watched as Jesse inhaled his meal like he wasn't sure if someone was gonna come by and take it away before he could finish. Gabe noted he would have to teach the boy some manners… but not today.

The King picked at his own food, knowing it wouldn't fill him at this point and Amélie was nursing a glass of red liquid, Jesse guessed it was wine. She didn't care for food, hadn't for a long time.

“Madam Lacroix, are you sure you don't want food?” Jesse asked wiping the corner of his mouth.

“I have mine, don't worry.” She raised the glass and took a long elegant drink, confusing Jesse. He was about to ask what she meant when the King answered.

“She’s a vampire.”

“O-oh,” the sudden shock on Jesse’s face almost made Gabe laugh. “so you,”

“Drink blood, oui.” She slid the glass in front of Jesse. “Want a taste?”

Gabriel watched the warm brown eyes, waiting to see if he would react to the blood. He was surprised when the younger pinched his face and slid the glass back to the Huntress. 

“No thanks.”

Gabe and Amélie exchange a knowing glance, both crossing out vampire as his possible mother from their minds.

“You guys are actual monsters, aren’t ya’?”

“If that's what you want to call us, sure.” Gabe took another bite of his steak. 

“What does that make you though?” Amélie jabbed at Jesse, her accent thick.

Jesse was silent as he thought that over, he didn’t want to answer and slumped in his seat. Folding his hands over each other he glanced up and met the King's dark eyes staring at him. They felt hungry...it made Jesse shiver as he was the one to pull his eyes away first. 

Jesse had questions poking at his mind. Mostly about Gabriel. He knew more about Jesse than himself. His new King was a mystery, but the Huntress seemed to read him well. Jesse noticed it from the few interactions he’s witnessed between the two, his chest stung but Jesse couldn’t pinpoint why. After licking his plate clean, he just had to ask about them.

“So are you two, a thing?”

“No.” The Huntress replied.

“Definitely not.” The King shook his head. The sudden small talk mixed with the closeness of a soul was really starting to irritate Gabe.

“Well, you’re a King you could have anyone,”

“I'm not discussing this with you. Finish your meal.” Gabe cut him off.

The Huntress watched her King with a slight grin as tendrils of black floated up from his hands and shoulders. Jesse really knew how to get under his skin, she thought. 

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed.” His voice faltered.

“That's your problem.” The King spoke sternly and moved to leave, abandoning this charade of a meal for what he really craved. The Huntress saw it in the King's eyes and knew the two of them would be hunting late tonight.

“Sombra, take McCree to his room.” Gabe ordered before turning his back on the young man and left, Amélie trailing in tow.

____

Sombra had appeared from nowhere, startling Jesse as she led him out of the now-empty dining room, closing the door behind them with a silent thud.

As they walked down the hall towards Jesse’s room in awkward silence, Jesse kept thinking back to dinner, wondering what he did wrong to offend the King.

Jesse finally broke the silence trying to distract himself from his wandering mind. “I wondered why it seemed you appeared out of nowhere, you actually do.”

“I'm a sprite, it's kinda my thing.” She laughed. Jesse’s mental image of her was proven mostly right, besides her obsession with purple evident in her dress and ends of her hair. 

When they finally reached his room, their small chat had become long and comfortable, Jesse started to relax again and decided she wasn't the worst person to talk. 

Jesse paused in front of the door and looked back at Sombra who was walking back down the hall, “Did I sell my soul, agreeing to the Kings deal?”

She stopped mid-stride and chuckled, honestly terrifying Jesse.

“To Gabe? Oh, he would have loved it if you did.” She couldn't resist laughing at the man's choice of words “But no, you just signed away your life that's no big deal.” She shrugged and disappeared, leaving Jesse to contemplate if what he did was right or not. It was too late now, he decided and headed to his room, excited for a comfortable sleep in a real bed.


	4. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧Hiya, I'm back, sorry it been forever since I last posted but I'm ready to get the story going!!!*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> New chapters are gonna be shorter but more frequent, so subscribe if you want to be kept updated and never miss a chapter! Thx so much!

Jesse stared pensively at himself in his bedroom mirror. He still was trying to get used to recognizing his own face, he looked familiar, but something felt odd. He thought his face was rather handsome, though, and his hair was long and soft. He kept playing with it as he stared.

He was standing in the darkroom, only lit by a candle on his dresser that bathed the room in a warm light. Even with the dim light he could see the dark bruises on his wrist and the stark contrast of his crisp white nightshirt in the mirror.

‘Maybe that's what doesn't fit’, Jesse wondered a bit frustrated as he pulled at the large nightshirt.

But his gaze kept drifting back up to his face. He traced his fingers along his cleanly shaven jawline and along his cheekbones, stopping just short of his eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh and dropped his hand to his side, looking his reflection in the eyes. 

"I look human," Jesse whispered, "whatever they expect from me, they're gonna be sorely disappointed." He tiredly rubbed his hand against his forearm, over the ink brand beneath his sleeve. "This is too much for me."

He finally went back to bed, but the idea that anyone in this castle could bust through his door and eat or kill him plagued his sleepless hours. The realization hit him hard that he was surrounded by monsters. No wonder he could barely shut an eye. He needed to find a weapon soon, or possibly a way out. 

He stared up at the ceiling until his eyes eventually started to drift closed.

‘...I wonder what kind of monster the King is?’ 

Exhaustion eventually overtook him as he thought about Reyes's harsh brown eyes staring into his own.

____________________

Jesse fell out of his bed, startled when there was a loud knocking against his door. 

"McCree, get dressed." A firm voice called from behind the door.

He took a sigh of relief when he recognized the Huntress's voice. He told her he would be out in a minute as he got to his feet. He began looking through his wardrobe, everything was a little frumpy on him, but he didn't want to waste any more time.

Opening the door, he started tying his hair up with a ribbon. His shorter hairs still fell out of the tie, but he didn't care. "Alright, I'm ready." he huffed out, not really wanting to do whatever they had planned, but he didn't really have a choice.

He followed Amelia through the maze of hallways. ‘ou wouldn't think a den of monsters would be so beautiful’, he mused.

They finally came to a stop when walking through what seemed to be a large entranceway lined with long tables. Jesse looked around the room and noticed in the back there wasa small set of steps leading to a smaller table. All of the chairs were all on one side, and one was much larger than the others. "What's this room for?"

"It is for public dinners and parties, though the King usually eats in the private dining room we all ate in last night."

Jesse stared at the large double doors in front of them, "He didn't show me this room." He took note of the two guards flanking the doors, both with sheathed swords on their waists and muskets in their hands. ‘It would be hard to get out the front’, Jesse frowned to himself.

"I am not surprised, it was open to the public yesterday. This is the Great hall, also the entrance...as you can see."

Jesse nodded, it made sense why he wouldn't show him the front door.

"We are going outside. Do not try to run. Do not try anything, or you will regret it, McCree." Her yellow eyes glared with a slight bloodlust into Jesse’s.

"Yeah, I know." Jesse shook his head, annoyed, as she glared at him for a few more seconds. She whipped back around and gestured for Jesse to hurry up, which he did.

When they walked through the giant doors, he took a deep breath, savoring the outside air filling his lungs. He hadn't been outside since he could remember, and unfortunately his memory only went back a few days.

He froze mid-stride as the sudden realization hit him, it had only been at most three days that he could fully remember. He had tried not to think about it, wanting to avoid the truth of the matter.ut now he couldn't help but feel like he didn't know himself. He reckoned that's what he had been feeling when he looked at himself in the mirror, like a passenger in his own body and an observer to the events unfolding around him. 

The slight ringing started to fill his head again before a hand clasped on his shoulder. Jesse’s mind swirled with confusion edging on panic, spinning around to see who it was, and the ringing stopped suddenly when he saw Sombra's light purple eyes looking up at him.

"Turn around."

"Wha-" 

"Dumbass, you're causing a scene, keep walking," she demanded as she lightly pushed him forward. 

‘Did I blackout?’

He looked around, and she was right; he had made a scene. He hadn't noticed how busy the front courtyard was. People of all shapes and sizes, some even had animalistic features, were staring at him. "What are you lookin' at." He hissed as he walked by, causing Sombra to smack him on the back to shut up.

"Shh! You aren't helping." 

Amélie was a few paces in front of them, looking back as they walked towards her. She was tapping her foot, seeming somewhat irritated, but her face didn't show it. "I told you to follow me. Don't fall behind again." 

He didn't answer, not sure what he would even say. But it seemed like she wasn't looking for one as she shot Sombra a look. 

"Why are you here?" The Huntress asked.

"I'm just here as backup, and to make sure things stay quiet. You need to keep a better eye on him." She smirked up at the taller woman, but Amélie wasn't phased.

"That's not all you're here for.” She crossed her arms. “Little imp, he has you watching us." Amélie started, exchanging a stoic look with Sombra. 

"Ey’ did you expect any different?" She winked and then smiled at Jesse who was watching the conversation. He wondered about the women's relationship to each other, they seemed to be comfortable with their odd dynamic.

Amélie rubbed her brows. "I suppose not.” She hummed before turning back around, leading them down the cobblestone path. 

Jesse looked at the purple sprite beside him. "Does he not wanna watch me himself? Why send you?"

"He's currently indisposed." She shrugged off Jesse's question like water on a duck's back.

McCree figured she would budge and looked off to his side. He noticed people kept turning their heads to look as their group walked by. Jesse knew they were looking at him though. 

Jesse's skinned crawled as he felt more eyes drifting his way. It felt like he was being served on a platter. 

"You'll get used to it. You smell like you’ve been with a human. They're just curious, and you are a new face after all." Sombra laughed as she stepped beside him. "We don't bite either, so wipe that worried look off your face." 

Jesse pointed to Amélie, "I don't think that's true." He argued, remembering the vampire offering him blood the night before.

"Okay, fair point, not ALL of us bite." She winked as the group turned a corner to what seemed like a training yard. Jesse was thankful to get away from the crowd. 

"So, she's a Vampire, and you're a Sprite..." He paused, thinking his words over, "What's the King?" 

Sombra grew silent, the usual joking tone dropped from her voice. "It's inappropriate to ask others what someone is. And it's not my place to say." 

"You are correct about that." Amélie chimed in loosening the collar of her shirt. "No more gossiping, it's time to get to work."


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ Hiya! Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter they were a great motivation. I hope you guys continue to like my silly AU idea.*:･ﾟ✧

Jesse fell to the dirt, cradling his arm as he hissed in pain. They had been sparring for hours; his bones were aching from the exertion and force he had been enduring for the session.

"Why the hell are we still doing this!?" Jesse dared, as he got back to his feet for what felt like the zillionth time. "I thought I was just gonna stand guard for Reyes or something. Y’all think I'm some kind of halfbreed anyway, why do I need this training?"

"It's ‘King Reyes’ if you’re going to use his name. You really have awful diction, you don't fit your noble birth status at all." The huntress shook her head, watching him as he got back up again. She had to admit, he was resilient. She had thought they would get to this point hours ago.

"I'm far from a noble. And you didn't answer my question, ya do that a lot." Jesse rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he asked her anything anymore. 

"If you thought the King would go through all this trouble just for you to stand guard like any other soldier, you are denser than I assumed." 

Jesse was about to ask what she meant when she kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground again with little warning. He laid there gasping, looking up at the cloud-covered sky above him, trying to catch his breath.

Sombra was yelling something at the emotionless vampire beside him, but he couldn't hear it over the pounding in his head.

"Get up." Amélie ordered, the sound muffled to McCree's ears.

Jesse looked over at her but decided he was done. They had been at it for hours, the same thing over and over. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "No."

"McCree, get up. Now!" She ordered again this time with a bite to it, clear to Jesse's ear.

"Like I said. No." He chipped, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

In a blur, she was above him in what felt like less than a second. When Jesse still refused to move, she kicked him in the side. He grunted in pain but tried to seem unphased, not wanting her to know how much she got under his skin. He shot her a glare waiting for her next move.

When she moved to kick him even harder, Jesse rolled away and kicked the Huntresses’ back leg out, causing her to fall on her ass. 

Jesse rushed to his feet and got on top of her raising a fist, not wanting to hit her but to show he wasn't above doing so. He grinned even though he was out of breath and in pain. 

“Got ya’.” He laughed. However, she didn't seem all that impressed like always.

“You cut your knee doing that little move.” She stated as she huffed and switched their position in one fluid motion. Jesse didn't even process it happening until she was straddling him. Jesse looked away quickly as the yellow eyes above him looked at him assessing him in a way that felt like he was just a piece of meat to her. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Your blood smells like brimstone. It's disgusting.” She grimaced as she got off of him.

Sombra started clapping as the Huntress helped him to his feet. It was the first time Amélie did that over the hours of sparring. 

“Should I be offended or thankful?” He asked, not getting an answer.

"Good job, Jesse. It only took you a few hours, but you did it." Sombra congratulated him sarcastically as she walked over to the pair as they dusted themselves off.

"Thanks, I guess," he said as he tied his hair back up. 

"We are done for today. Sombra, escort him back to his room if you would, and be sure he gets fed." She stated shortly.

Jesse watched Amélie as she turned away. "That's it?" He looked down at Sombra, utterly confused. He expected to see the King at some point today, but the sun was already starting to set and the person that would take him to the King was walking away without another word. 

What did he care, he huffed to himself.

"She's a busy woman, and she saw all she needed to see for today," Sombra answered as she looked around at the other people sparring around them. 

Some were simply watching them; others tried to act like they weren't at all curious about the new guy who smelled a bit too much like a human. "Ey’ come on, you’ve been down here long enough." She waved her hand for Jesse to follow.

"What were you yelling at Amélie?" Jesse asked as he walked beside her with a slight limp.

She scoffed, "You both just cause too much of a scene." She side-eyed him and led him back up to the palace.

__________

Gabriel felt much better than the day before. He could maintain his form for days on the number of souls he had that night. He normally didn’t consume more than he needed, but being around Jesse made him feel like he was starving. For the first time in a long while, he felt everything was getting more interesting, even if the kid was a brat.

Reyes looked up from a letter he had received that day when he heard the knock at his study door.

"Come in." He said, resting his head in his hand as he read over a paper.

Amélie's soft footfalls were distinct. Knowing who was coming caused him to sit back in his chair to hear her report. "How did it go?"

"As I expected, it took hours of beating him down to even get a small spark out of him."

"But you saw it?" He arched his brow waiting for what he hoped to hear.

She sighed, "Faintly, oui." Coming to a stop in front of his desk, crossing her arms behind her back in rigid formality.

Gabriel nodded, “I saw it yesterday when he pulled my own gun on me.” 

“And you didn’t call for help?”

“It all worked out,” He hummed, unbothered by the events that had transpired. “Plus whatever it was faded fast. It was almost like it was being pushed away.” he thought, rubbing his goatee.

“...” She obviously wanted to lecture him for letting the kid get too close, she eventually gave up when Reyes looked over at her. “You're right, it’s like the start of something that never comes.” She agreed, thinking over how McCree didn’t punch her. He had every opportunity to and stopped himself. 

“What about Sombra, what does she think?”

“I think she’s trying to get close to him.”

“That’s not what I asked…”

“She hasn’t heard anything about him. But, she’s pissed that we let him outside. She says it draws too much attention. She’s also thankful there weren’t many nobles in the main hall when we walked him through. She’s convinced the ones that were present to see him that he is a simple Deadlock prisoner who was found with humans in a raid and that we are keeping him for information.” She rested a hand on her hip. “That should account for the ones who can smell it on him but that lie won't last long in my opinion.”

Gabriel nodded, he knew for now Jesse was a liability out in public. He sighed, mulling over what he was going to do about the McCree situation as he turned the letter in front of him to face the Huntress.

He watched as her eyes scanned down the page, shooting up at him with concern as she finished.

"Sir, that is a few weeks ride from here."

"It is, but she will only come if I escort her. You know how ornery Moira is." He answered and spun the paper back around, placing it in his desk drawer. 

"You are taking your team with you, correct?"

He nodded and got up from his chair. "Keep his training the same, till I get back." 

"He is going to hate that-"

Reyes smirked, "I know."

With that, the two separated to get him ready for the journey in the morning. It would go by in a blink for Gabe, but for Jesse, the repetitiveness would probably feel like ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧Thank you so much for reading! If you've liked the fic so far, please leave a Comment, Kudo, or Subscribe! *:･ﾟ✧


	6. Dreaded Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ Hiya! Another short chapter, I hope you enjoy the update. I love writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> TW: minor PTSD episode

Long days turned into even longer weeks, and Jesse was already over all of it. 

After the first week, his name stopped feeling so foreign and he took it as his own, he tried to forget he shared it with his father. Overall, he started to feel more comfortable in his skin even though it was just a little bit. He was thankful for the long sleeves of his shirts covered his tattoo, he got plenty of stares already from people. He still was unsure if he asked for the tattoo or not. 

In his free time, he read the journal about Deadlock's current and past activities that the King had given him, trying to remember anything about them. Nothing came back, and he’d begun debating with himself constantly if he should try and force himself to remember. He wanted to know what Deadlock had to do with him and his Father. He knew the basics but he wished for more information, why him, was the question that always plagued him. Right now though, he was fine with being blind to his past, even if that meant questions not being answered. He already had a lot on his plate, adding trauma to it wouldn't help him in his current situation.

Sometimes while reading from the journal Jesse would just trace the cursive handwriting with his fingers to pass the time, it was so beautifully written he wondered if the King wrote all of it, or if it was someone else. It was beautiful either way.

After a few days passed, when he wasn't reading, he would walk around the halls with someone following him of course. He didn't think they would trust him, but he hoped they would relax eventually. But they didn't relax as quickly as he wanted. People glared at him harshly or curiously when he did wander around, it got more noticeable as the days went by, and that did little to help with his sleep.

Sombra requested he stayed inside from then on. He couldn't argue because the guards with him always forced him away from outside doors after the ‘request’. They even limited what rooms and halls he could go to. Jesse guessed rumors were spreading faster than Sombra wanted them to.

When he was alone in his room waiting for something to happen he would just sit in front of his mirror, staring at himself till Sombra came to bring him food or Madam Lacroix took him to train in the cellars. He always cursed under his breath when it was Amélie, his disdain for her was growing day by day, but he knew she couldn't care less.

"This isn't what I signed up for." He panted out as he barely sidestepped another punch aimed to hit his side.

"Stop talking." She said matter-of-factly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the young man from running his mouth and Jesse knew it annoyed her. Being confined to spaces alone or with silent guards led to him being talkative during training so really it's Amélie and Sombras fault Jesse thought.

Jesse moved the hair out from his face, the sweat sticking it to his forehead. He knew he'd gotten better since day one, but that just showed how easy Amélie had been going on him. He hadn't been able to knock her down again like that first day, but he'd been staying on his two feet a lot longer nowadays. They went on sparring like usual for a few more hours before she dismissed him for a break after landing a kick to his side, again.

He slumped down on the bench, taking the water Sombra offered him. She was almost always there, making sure neither of them got out of hand or too drawn into the fight. He didn't know if she was worried about the Vampire or him, the halfbreed. If she wasn't there watching them, he assumed she had something better to do like her spying stuff. Jesse admitted he didn't really know what her job entailed.

He gulped down the water till nothing was left and handed it back to her, looking at the people around them. It was usually just the three of them in the cellar but workers still needed to pass by every now and then. Some have seen him around and didn't really react while others would stare and not hide that they were doing so. Sombra told Jesse it had to do with whether they could smell the human on him or not. He figured that made some sense but that didn't explain the new people who looked at him with confusion.

The palace had a lot more servants lately and they wore different colors, shades of yellow and blue. Not like the grays and reds the normal servants wore. Sombra elbowed his side when he glared back at the new workers.

"Hey, no ones gonna like you if you keep at that." She hummed.

"Ya' say that like I care." Jesse panted as he still tried to catch his breath.

"You're gonna get yourself eaten one day, I swear." She chuckled as she crossed her legs. “When you're done with this probation, you will need to get to know people.”

Jesse didn't want anyone close to him right now. He didn't even try to hold a conversation with Lacroix anymore, she acted like he was just a job and nothing more. And Jesse was okay with that. Sombra was an exception.

He could actually talk to her even if she could be a bit too snarky and nosey. He still kept her emotionally at an arm's length, sometimes even physically, depending on the day. He didn't know her motives or much about her so he never trusted her fully. But she was helpful to him when she wanted to be and that he appreciated. 

He went to Sombra if he saw anyone or anything confusing. She would explain it to him, like how not every monster had a taste for humans or could smell it. Jesse would be lying if he said he didn't find that a little bit reassuring, but not much. One of the ones that did eat humans was his fucking trainer, after all.

Though Sombra didn't know much about Jesse, and whenever he asked about his father and his past, she would just list off the same stuff Reyes told him...

Jesse leaned back against the bench, he hadn't seen the King since, well, since this had all started. He wondered if he was mad at him or just didn't care about his training. Jesse didn't know how to feel about not seeing the man he signed his life away to.

______________

Like every day the next morning, a knock at his door wakes him up. With a sigh, Jesse lights a candle and walks to the door. It was too early to be Sombra. 

"Unless it's shooting like I said I wanna do, I'm staying here. I'm done with the hand to hand shit." He argued as he opened the door. He didn't mean it, but it had been his running argument for the past week. He would do what the Huntress said, just with a bit of annoying resistance on top of it. When he saw the pinch in her brows, it was a win in McCree's book. She couldn't punish him too hard for just being annoying. He still did whatever she ordered, he learned that the hard way. 

"Hm,” A voice rumbled “that's an interesting idea."

Jesse froze when he heard the brassy voice seep through the crack of the half-open door. Definitely not Amélie. The owner of the voice pulled the door the rest of the way open, causing Jesse to trip forward slightly.

Reyes looked at the young man in the slightly oversized nightshirt; Jesse was looking down at the ground embarrassed. Maybe surprised? Gabe couldn't tell. He hadn't seen him since the night before he left, but it seemed some sense had been knocked into the boy about status at the very least cause he kept his head down in a slight bow. He would have to thank Amélie for that.

McCree's tawny hair had grown out a bit longer, and he couldn't help but notice the ribbon that held up the straight locks of hair. He was surprised he hadn't lost it or thrown it away. Some stubble also had grown out that needed to be trimmed properly.

Jesse took a breath and stood up straight, he wasn't prepared to see the King at his door so early in the morning. He actually did not expect to see him at all. It had been maybe a month since he last saw him, and they didn't part on good terms. Or even meet on good terms. Jesse still wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the man in front of him, but he shook it off for the moment. 

"Sorry Sire, I was expecting Madame Lacroix."

"I figured as much. Get dressed." He crossed his arm. "You have an appointment."

Jesse's eyes shot open wide at the word. 

"Appointment?"

______________

An appointment in a place that looked like a dungeon didn’t bring any calmness to Jesse's nerves. If he could, he would have run away as soon as his foot hit the cold stone steps leading down to the dingy physician’s ward. But Reyes had two guards following behind him as he led the way.

He bet the King knew how rattled McCree was about all of this. All Jesse knew since he could remember was Doctors and needles were a no go.

Jesse noticed how far away Reyes stood from him, and he rarely looked back. Maybe he felt bad, or maybe he was just confident Jesse wouldn't run away. Or maybe it was something else, Jesse wondered.

"What kind of doctor works in a place like this?" Jesse asked rhetorically as the King dismissed the guards and sent them back up the stairs.

"O'Deorain!" Gabriel called out, ignoring Jesse's comment.

The bright ginger hair was the first thing to catch Jesse's eyes. The second was the tools surrounding her tall lanky figure and wicked aura. Jesse hated all of it.

"Perfect timing." She leaned against the examination table, crossing her long legs. 

He felt his heart start to speed up, and his breath shortened when he noticed a medical bag by her side.

"Nope, I'm not doing this." Jesse turned to head up the stairs when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"She will not hurt you, she's just checking your health." Jesse tried to pull away from the hand, but Reyes pulled him closer. "I can't have you die on me suddenly. Yes, you made it a month but you still look malnourished and who knows what else you could have." Gabe sighed and eyed the frail arm in his grasp. "Just let her examine you."

Jesse watched as the hand loosened slightly around his wrist. Jesse gave the King a look and surrendered; he knew he couldn't pull free from the hand or run away at the moment. He would just have to bear it for now.

"Alright, but ya’ have to stay." He wasn't sure why he made the request but knowing someone with more authority than the redhead was in the room would be reassuring he figured. And the fact the King didn't want him dead also was comforting.

"I didn't plan on leaving." Gabe let go with a crooked grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You act like I bite Gabriel." She stood gesturing to her table. "Shall we begin?"

Jesse laid on the cold table for some time, as her hands moved over his arms and chest. She had made him remove his shirt. He felt exposed as the King stood to the side, watching him or the woman? He couldn't tell with all the shadows in the dark candlelit space. She seemed unsatisfied with her findings when she finally let Jesse close his mouth after poking around inside.

"I'll need to take some blood samples," Moira said as she stepped away from the examination table going through her bag.

"Blood samples!?" Jesse shot up, watching her pull out a syringe-like device.

"Oh, you will be alright.” She stated with a dismissive hand “Gabriel, hold him down?"

With a shake of his head, Gabriel came over and held Jesse's arm in place. He knew what the kid had to be thinking, even if Jesse didn't remember everything his father did in detail, that feeling of déjà vu must have been awful. 

But Gabe needed him to be examined, and he needed these samples. So Jesse would just have to suffer for the moment. 

Jesse frowned at the King "Liar, ya said she wouldn't-." his voice shook as he stared at the needle.

"Just breathe and don't look, it's just a small pinch, McCree." He spoke close to Jesse's ear. Jesse was too distracted by the closeness of those words to feel the needle's intrusion. “See, not that bad.”

He hissed as the needle was removed after a few moments and replaced with a cloth the pale doctor wrapped around his arm.

When Jesse saw the syringe, he expected much more pain than that. Reyes was right; it didn't hurt that much; he wasn't writhing in agony. It was just a small pinch, nothing like he thought or remembered from the blurry memories about his father that flashed back.

He still couldn't stop shaking, though, just at the memory of it all.

The redhead continued with her work, ignoring Jesse's current state. She snipped a small lock of Jesse's hair, putting it in a glass vial before smiling wickedly at the two. Gabriel had retreated back to where he leaned against the wall leaving Jesse alone, sitting on the examination table.

"Well, he's too thin for the amount of training he's doing and his height. I'll give the kitchen a dietary plan for him to follow, which will hopefully sort that out." She spoke towards the King, continuing with a shortlist of concerns about what Jesse and what problems he may cause within the palace. Jesse ignored her and The King addressed her worries with a short, dismissive nod.

Reyes handed Jesse's shirt back to him and watched as the young man buttoned it. "Thank you for your time, Moira.." The kid’s hands were shaking as he did the buttons. Gabe wondered if he did the right thing...

Jesse slid off the table and started up the steps wanting to leave as fast as possible. He stopped when the King didn't follow suit with his heavy footsteps. He took a step down and heard the low whispers between the Doctor and the King. 

He couldn't make out anything they said but he knew it was about him.

Gabe headed up the stairs after discussing it shortly with the witch. He grinned as he saw the halfbreed standing halfway up the steps.

"Eavesdropping is rude," he said, pushing past Jesse to walk in front of him. "Stop making that suspicious face, and follow me." When Jesse didn't move but continued to eye him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the disobedience.

"Terrible manners, and disobedient. Tck, Kid, you're going to need more training than I thought."

Jesse whispered under his breath "Bastard" as he followed the King, unaware of the wicked grin he wore after hearing the muttered words. 

Jesse was just glad he was leaving, that woman gave him the creeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wonder what do you guys think Jesse's other half is??? I already have it written out and planned but I'm just curious what you guys thing XD I would love to hear it in the comments. *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> [Come talk McReyes with me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/LonelyLight24)


	7. Bloody eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ Hiya! Sorry, it has been a while. I haven't been in a writing headspace lately but hopefully, things will pick back up writing-wise for me when I go back to campus next semester. I think I speak for everyone when I say being creative has been hard latley. So here's a kinda long chapter that I have been saving, its un-beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes.*:･ﾟ✧ Love all you guys for sticking around, wish me luck on finishing this by the end of next year*:･ﾟ✧

As he and Gabriel got to the top of the stairs, Jesse turned to begrudgely thanked him for staying with him through the appointment, even if he was a dick when they were leaving. 

Before he could get the words out Reyes turned down the hallway and gestured for the guards to move to McCree.

“Take him to Lacroix, she’s at the shooting range waiting for him.”

Jesse perked up “Finally.” 

He's been itching to hold a gun before he even arrived at the palace. Hand to hand was just never gratifying. He could do it and wouldn't fuss, mostly, but it just felt like he was missing something. And punching and kicking wasn't his style.

The guards pushed Jesse to follow them when they came over to collect him. 

"Really!? Weapon training?" Jesse asked Reyes as he walked away, hoping it wasn't some cruel lie.

Gabriel turned in the opposite direction from the kid being escorted away. He shrugged as he took a step, resisting the urge to turn around and look. Reyes had already spent too much time with him and gotten too close. He could barely control himself from feeding when he held McCree down earlier.

He hoped Moira could make the suppressants she promised she could. He rubbed a hand through his wavy hair as he thought.

"Among other things, yes," he stated before turning a corner leaving Jesse's field of view as the guards pushed him forward once again. Jesse glared at them, but started walking with a bit too much bounce in his step. 

He was beaming and couldn't hold it in.

______________

It was a long walk to the range, it was some ways away from the training yard they used for hand to hand, they probably didn't want to hear gunfire all day Jesse thought.

It wasn't just a large open field like he expected. It was a brick storage building that had been redesigned for shooting some years ago. The two guards he never bothered to learn the names of stayed outside taking their usual positions flanking the door, stoically staring straight ahead.

When Jesse went inside he noticed it had five movable, humanoid-shaped wooden targets along the back wall, behind a barricade for shooting. They were set up about thirty yards away from what Jesse estimated. They looked almost brand new with only a few shots in them, but the wall behind them had seen better days.

He stepped next to Amelie, who seemed all too comfortable holding her gun lazily on her hip. She usually came here to practice shooting when she had dismissed him after morning training.

"Pick one." She moved her hand to a rack of some simple guns along the side walls. None of them looked so ornate like the one she had held and started putting away in a case.

"Wow! I get to make my own choice, today is full of surprises." 

"Stop gabbing and make a damned decision, McCree." She sighed. 

Jesse walked over and gazed at each gun, trying to make a decision. He picked a rifle off the rack and walked to the firing line with the Huntress standing a few feet off to his side.

"No Sombra?" He asked as she handed him ammunition. 

"This morning has been rather busy; she is dealing with a guest's demands along with King Reyes commands." She watched with sharp eyes as Jesse loaded the gun effortlessly. It was old practiced motions. 

Jesse looked over at her as he loaded the last two.

"I guess The King coming back would cause some mayhem," Jesse replied. "That Moria lady seems rather needy. Not to mention fuckin’ creepy as hell." 

"Watch it, McCree, she is a guest on behalf of the King. You may not like her, but you could do yourself some good to keep your mouth shut. For once." 

"Ha! Like that would happen." He laughed as he lined his sights up with the target's head.

Taking a deep breath, he fired, aiming for the center of the head. But the shot hit the side of the neck. He was a bit disappointed, it was his first time shooting that he could remember yet he felt he could do better. He shot again.

Amelie watched McCree placing a long nail on her bottom lip. She was still impressed even though McCree looked disappointed. It was his first time, yet everything he did seemed practiced, like second nature. The way he held the gun and loaded it, how he pulled the trigger and didn't ask for any help.

It seemed like the halfbreed had once been rather good, she thought as he made more hits to the abdomen, he appeared to just be out of practice. But he hadn't missed the target once. She looked at his hands and saw they started to shake more and more with every shot.

She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder as he reloaded. 

"You are shaking. Why?" 

Jesse huffed and rolled his shoulder away from her hand. 

"Just gettin' comfortable. It's nothing." 

He wasn't lying, mostly. He had wanted this for a long time, yet after he fired that first shot, he couldn't get rid of the ringing in his ears. It always came when he was stressed or doing something from his past.

Sombra usually knew when something was wrong with him and would knock him out of it with some snappy comment distracting him from what he was doing. If he were by himself, the ringing would last for hours and drive him crazy until it faded to nothing.

It felt like a bird was trapped in his head, beating against the cage. It was awful and frantic. As he tried pushing it down, he started missing his shots. He still hit the dummy, only not where he wanted.

He needed to distract himself.

"For a bunch of monsters, ya have a lot of different types of guns." He switched to a pistol and started loading it.

"Others want to kill us, and relying on our supernatural abilities isn't always an advantage," Amelie answered. "A werewolf can't always rely on their shift, and others don't have abilities adept for fighting. So we have guns."

"Wouldn't you just be fighting other creatures. Humans can’t be a problem for you guys".

"You would be surprised."

"You guys are fighting humans, and can’t win? That's kind of sad."

"McCree, it's more complicated than that." 

"Ya’ guys shouldn't have any enemies besides each other. Sounds simple to me."

"There are many more humans than us. They reproduce fast even with their short lives, their numbers are always growing." She paused. "They also have Enhanced humans, and are generally ruled by these humans."

"Ruled?"

"We need to give you some classes, I'm going to talk to his Highness about that," she flatly said as Jesse fired a shot.

"How bout you teach me now. Why wait for the classes." The ringing started to die down as he got interested in the conversation. 

"You aren't just here as a guard dog from others like me, but also as protection against agents from the other Kingdoms."

"How many are there?"

"To the north, there are humans. They have been ruled by an Enhanced for many, many years. We have had many battles with their King and his men over the centuries; nothing ever comes of it, just bloodshed on both sides." She hissed the last part Jesse noticed. 

He wondered what got her to react emotionally for once, and he watched as her features returned to their emotionless state and went back to shooting without mentioning it.

"Then there's King Akande to the East. He is a united kingdom of Supernaturals and Enhanced humans who fight anyone for more power." She didn't regret leaving Akande's service.

"There are also Highwaymen and criminal gangs who will do anything for some coin. Like Deadlock. So no, you and I aren't just fighting other 'monsters,' and humans aren't merely prey." Her accent started to thicken as she talked.

"The guns are for those who need them or want to use them. Like how you want to use them. History lesson over."

Jesse didn't ask anything else, he knew that she was done speaking on the topic by the tone of her voice. He would ask Sombra about it when next he saw her. He wondered why no one told him about any of the other kingdoms until now.

He sighed and switched guns again, he couldn't explain it but he felt he was better than the shots he was making.

He put the pistol down and picked up a much simpler revolver. It was heavy in his hand as he started loading it.

He froze as the ringing in his head came back, but not as high pitched. It was different.

______________

Reyes had arrived back at the palace around three that morning. He felt like he hadn't had a free moment since he’d dismounted his horse. 

Everyone had a complaint or something he needed to sign, which meant he was stuck in the study.

After Moira had finally set up the area, she requested Gabriel find the time to bring McCree to see her. He wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

He still couldn't be around him too long; he wondered if his plan had backfired on him, but Moira offered a solution to that problem. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for her to figure out a suppressant or glamour to hide McCree's soul. He didn't want to accidentally consume the kid's soul; it was very tempting, though.

He had self-control, he kept telling himself. He wouldn't actually kill McCree, he just couldn't stand to be around him for too long. It was like putting a steak in front of a wolf. He just had to practice his control.

He had been in his study for a few hours, dealing with upkeep when Sombra appeared in front of him.

"Took you long enough, I thought maybe you weren't ever coming back." She quipped as she leaned on his desk.

"Unfortunately, I can't just leave all of this for you to ruin." He leaned back in his chair.

"Pfft, I would run this place tighter than any ship." She raised her chin proudly.

He scoffed. "I'm sure you would." He tilted his head to the side, "Are you going to report, or just talk at me, Sombra?"

"Fine, back to business, I guess." She sighed as she pushed off his desk, standing correctly in front of it. "The news hasn't left our walls, only we know about McCree as of now. But many of our people can smell something is off."

"That's why his movement is restricted."

"Yes, which he isn't at all happy with. I'm sure he’s going stir crazy."

"He probably is. But right now I'm not sure if he could even protect himself if I let him wander around on his own."

"He was found surrounded by dead bodies and covered in blood. I think he’d be fine."

"Has he shown you that ability?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, but the Spider and I have seen it in glimpses."

"That's not enough, Sombra."

"Fine... what about Jacky boy? Did you tell him you left? Because he hasn't sent you any letters." Gabe noticed she wore a wicked smile as she talked about Morrison. He knew something was up but he decided against trying to pry any information from her about it.

"He was aware I left, I didn't tell him I got Moira though. He doesn't need to know my personal matters. And neither do you."

"It's not personal to me if you want me to be able to do my job." She crossed her arms, "Oh, and Morrison is planning to have Negotiation talks with you at some point. Keep your eye out for a letter from him, or worse.” She laughed, like everything she said had a double meaning. Gabe rubbed a palm over his eyes, he didn't have time to deal with Sombra or Jack's mischief.

"And he says I like to put on a show. Hm, Thanks for the heads up."

"That's what I'm here for." She bowed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"See if Moira needs anything else... and check on the kid. He didn't enjoy visiting the witch."

"I'm sure he didn't…" She frowned before disappearing.

Gabriel shook his head, she had no right to judge him. He needed McCree to be checked out by Moira; it was for his own good. And it was in her best interest.

He stood up from his desk taking off his gloves and his duster, placing it on the back of his chair. Gabe stretched his arms over his head, loosening the stiffness of white dress shirt and vest. 

He made a long exhale and moved towards the door of his study, he needed to clear his head and go for a walk he reasoned with himself as he moved down the hallway and out of the palace.  
______________

For the first time, he surrendered to the ringing. He was done trying to fight it. He always fought it before, was told to snap out of it, but maybe this new ringing was different. It felt like it was calling him to yield. To destress and to feel calm.

He told himself it had been a taxing day, his schedule had changed. The King who filled him with anxiety was at his door, he was reminded of his past by that scary Moira lady, and everyone withheld from telling him there was a whole damn kingdom of humans, and that they weren't just prey for the creatures he'd been living with for a month.

He could run away. Try to make his way there and find protection. He started thinking of all the ‘could’ve been’s. 

He cocked back his gun and raised it. He was done thinking about it all.

"Jesse, Jesse!" the faint accented voice yelled, it reached his ears, but it felt so far away. It kept drifting further and further away, consumed by the constant ringing in his mind. 

It had turned from its constant ringing into a low, slow whistle. His vision was bathed in a warm haze. It was like stepping into a nice warm bath, it welcomed him and told him to commit. To stay. 

To take the shot.

He watched as his hand moved swifter than he could even register. Loading and firing off shots faster then he could count. 

After those rapid, loud bangs, the warm haze and low whistle faded back into the distance, right after that, he felt his knees give out. 

"Amelie, help me! Guards, go back outside! No, don't tell anyone just stand guard, alright!" Sombra's voice called out next to him, and the door closed with a thud. He felt her small hands keep him from falling any further back, probably saving him from a concussion. 

He felt the revolver being pulled out of his hand as Sombra's hands were joined by long cold ones on his face. When he opened his eyes, they felt heavy and wet. He could barely make out the pale face staring at him with worry. He never saw that emotion on the vampire's face before, even when she beat him bloody.

"Can you hear us, McCree?" She asked Jesse, making him flinch.

"Hmm, yes...can you keep your voice down. Ugh, my head is killing me." He sat forward and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he opened his eyes again.

Sombra handed him a cloth. He rubbed his eyes, thinking they were watering. When he looked down at the fabric, red smears were streaked across it. 

"I think a headache isn't the worst of your worries. Are your eyes okay? They're bleeding." Sombra observed as Jesse rubbed his eyes again.

"Yeah, they feel fine." He countered, "I can still see, ouch” he blinked “What the hell happened."

"You tell us," Amelie responded as she stood up. "Look."

Jesse stood up with Sombra's assistance even though it wasn't really needed anymore. 

He stared open-jawed—the targets laid in splintered halves on the dirt floor, all five of them. Amelie coughed, pulling Jesse away from the sight in front of him. She pointed at a bullet hole in the wall behind them, he only then noticed the bloodless cut on her cheek.

"I'm lucky I wasn't the first target, I was barely fast enough to miss it." He watched as the cut started stitching itself back together.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" His voice broke. "I didn't mean to hit ya-"

"Jesse, it's okay, everyone has had close calls, or worse, when they first use abilities." Sombra chimed in, trying to reassure him.

"Abilities? I swear I just spaced out I-" He tried to explain it away, but he knew he couldn't. "It just felt so safe… it was just so easy to give in." He muttered, confessing to giving in to the ringing. 

He felt like he’d just surrendered himself, Jesse could no longer live in blissful ignorance like he had. He couldn't think he was just a dull human now. 

"You’re lucky I heard the Spider yell, or else you would be stuck with the emotionless Vampire to console you." She half-heartedly laughed, trying to bring McCree out of his own head. She draped the cloth back on his face wiping away the blood that was still running from his eyes. "We really are lucky she thinks your blood smells disgusting," She chuckled.

Jesse smiled through tears that started to fall, "I guess we are."

"It's so unappetizing." The Huntress agreed as she lept over the barricade, inspecting the targets laying in pieces. 

From what she could remember, it happened quicker than a second, she thanked her keen eyes that she saw Jesse's pupils turn red before he started shooting. If she hadn't, she would be dead. Anyone who didn't know about his ability or its giveaway would be dead faster than they could look for him. 

She glanced back at the pair still talking, what is he.

After some time, Sombra and Jesse moved to sit on a bench along the wall. He just felt so tired and he didn't want to stand anymore. It had been a long day, he wished he could just crawl into his bed and never get out. Sombra hasn't taken her hand off Jesse's shoulder since they moved to the seat. He was honestly thankful, it kept him grounded as his world came crumbling down once again. They just sat in silence, it was better than trying to talk about what happened, Jesse thought.

Amelie called back to them. "Sombra, go inform his highness that McCree has-"

"No need." 

Jesse looked towards the doorway, recognizing the voice immediately as the King's. He didn't think he would see him again so soon. McCree swore he saw black smoke dissipating around the King's feet. He blamed it on his watery eyes; the King did wear almost all black, so it could have easily just been a trick of his eyes.

"I heard the commotion and headed here as fast as I could." Reyes continued as he walked over to where the Huntress was. McCree wondered if Reyes had supernatural hearing or if he just happened to be close by.

Jesse watched from the bench as the two walked back and forth, discussing the debris around them. Jesse hated it. 

It felt like he hadn't come any further than that first encounter with the King. He was back to day one, he was confused, scared, and still being talked about, not talked to. 

He felt that way when Reyes talked with the creepy Doctor thinking Jesse had walked on ahead. He felt like he was being treated like a dog.

Jesse stood up, Sombra protested the action to his side with a slight pull to his arm, trying to get him to sit back down. He simply shook his head, and Sombra gave up knowing the halfbreed was determined to do whatever he set his mind to do. He gave her a soft grin, thanking her, and turned back around, walking on slightly shaky feet. He wondered if it was shock, but he would worry about it later. He swung his legs over the barricade and walked over to the Huntress and King.

"I'll do it again," he said, talking over them, they both turned to look at him. Both too distracted to notice he’d come over.

Amelie was the first to speak with a stern voice as she moved a hair from her face. "No, it's too risky. Look at how it left you, McCree."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Then I better get used to doing it."

"McCree, abilities aren't something you can just push your way through."

"Well, instead of talking about me and what I did, I might as well show it!" He snapped.

Amelie recoiled, Jesse hadn't yelled at her the whole time she had been training him. He hissed, groaned, and sometimes shouted over a long distance but never yelled at her. She didn't think it was just for her as she saw his eyes glaring at Gabriel beside her.

Reyes stepped forward, getting closer to McCree. "Show me then, if you are so adamant about it." He spoke low and steady like Jesse hadn’t just raised his voice at Amelie and him.

Jesse ground his teeth, turning away from the mossy brown eyes looking him up and down. He knew he looked like shit, like a wounded animal. He couldn't stand how Gabriel just stood there looking confident and unwavering, unlike Jesse at the moment. 

"Not now, though, you're exhausted, and the targets are destroyed." He hummed, thinking of a solution. "Tonight, you can try it again."

"Fine," Jesse answered before turning around to walk back over to Sombra, he could see the worry in her light purple eyes. He was worried too, but he just wanted to shut the two of them up. He sat on the bench, leaning on Sombra, watching the King and the Huntress leave.

"You better not die, it would be a waste," Reyes said with his honeyed voice before leaving. Jesse shook his head. He told himself he wouldn't let Reyes get to him.

"Damn it," he swore softly to himself. 

Sombra chuckled at his reaction and pulled him to his feet, as she called for the guards to come in.

"Al'right You better get some rest before tonight. Are you okay to walk back with the guards? You aren't gonna faint, right?"

"Ha, no. I'm gonna be fine."

"Good." She said but it didn't sound like she believed him fully.

"Thanks...for everything," Jesse said honestly.

"It's really no problem." She gave a light punch to his arm. "See you tonight, Jesse." She said before disappearing, Jesse wished he could have just stayed with her. He had to go back to his room and be alone… he wanted to do anything other than go back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧Thank you so much for reading! If you've liked the fic so far, please leave a Comment, Kudo, or Subscribe! *:･ﾟ✧  
There is more story to come *wink wink*


End file.
